The present invention relates to an actuator device, in particular for the actuation of fluid valves, for instance boiler or refrigeration plant valves.
An actuator device of this type is known, for instance, from British Patent 2 316 152 in the name of the same Applicant.
The actuator device known from this document comprises two electric switches provided with respective moving contact members controlled by respective feeler members which cooperate with a radial cam profile of a rotary control member. Respective helical recall springs are also associated with each of the feeler members.
This known device is therefore rather complex in structural terms and in terms of its embodiment.